


【梅咕哒】奶盖给你

by elllt



Series: all咕哒子 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt
Summary: 这是来自单身狗作者用手刮嘴边的奶盖时，突如其来的幻想。





	【梅咕哒】奶盖给你

"梅菲斯托。"master盘腿坐在床上，食指戳了戳在一旁自娱自乐排练着木偶戏的梅菲斯托，咬着吸管却口齿清晰地叫出从者的名字。

"啊——咕......"梅菲斯托左手操纵的人偶被右手操纵的人偶一剑捅穿腹部，四肢被线拉扯剧烈抖动，在剑拔出身体之后骤然停下。

梅菲斯托微微侧头看向master，尾音婉转上扬，"有什么事吗，master？"

挪动身体凑到从者身边，master将杯沿抵在梅菲斯托青色的唇上，"尝尝？"

梅菲斯托垂下眼看着master脸上快漫溢出的恶意，面色如常地乖乖地抿了口奶盖。

"怎么样？怎么样？"master凑近端详着从者的脸色。宛如白色面具一般的脸没有笑意的时候总让人无端觉得悲伤，而此时衬着唇边一圈白色奶盖倒是一如既往滑稽。

"呼呣呼呣......"梅菲斯托发出意义不明的声音，蠕动的唇型带动着唇边白色的奶盖，差点让mster破功笑出来。扭曲着脸的master强忍笑意等着从者的回复，却没想到梅菲斯托再次专注于手中的木偶。

"啪嗒啪嗒。"右手操纵着木偶不停用剑攻击着左手早已死去的人偶，一点一点削掉一动不动地人偶的身体。Master缩了缩脖子，莫名感觉到一股寒意，"......梅菲斯托？"

从者顿了顿，加快了速度，几剑将左边的木偶全部削下，左手微斜，孤零零的绳子飘落在地上的残骸上。梅菲斯托曲起左手食指，刮下唇边的奶盖，伸进master毫无防备的嘴里。

"唔？！"口中甜腻的感觉让master打了个颤，生理性地涌起呕吐的欲望。梅菲斯托不知何时卸下右手的木偶，拇指和食指捏住master的下巴，强迫master扬起头吞下口中的奶盖。

"味道怎么样，亲爱的master？"这回换恶魔恶劣的笑着，眯起眼欣赏着master的丑态。


End file.
